Ayumi Sakaguchi
is a character of the selector infected WIXOSS ―peeping analyze― manga. Appearance Ayumi has long hair, often styled in a left-side ponytail. Personality Ayumi has cheerful and bright personality, making her popular. She admits that she's very pushy and stubborn. She keeps on trying to befriend Kiyoi despite the latter giving her the cold shoulder. She believes that Kiyoi will be her friend if she keeps chasing after her with love in her heart. Background It was revealed that although Ayumi has a lot of friends, Kiyoi is the only one she talks about so much. Chronology Ayumi and Kiyoi are classmates, and she first noticed her when their eyes met. She started a conversation, and is happy when she knows that WIXOSS Novel's second book is out. She asked Kiyoi to lend her novel and offers her WIXOSS battle as well as friendship. Ayumi repeatedly tried to befriend Kiyoi and get her into playing WIXOSS, but Kiyoi rebuffed her. Tired of dealing with Ayumi's stubbornness, she promised her that she would play WIXOSS, just once. After building a deck, she met Ayumi's clique and began to distrust Sakaguchi even more. She decided to run off, which led her into the path of a speeding truck. Ayumi pushed Kiyoi out of the way of it, which hit Ayumi and put her into a coma. Feeling guilty about doubting Ayumi, Kiyoi wished to save her from her condition, and Remember appeared to her, causing Kiyoi to become a Selector. Kiyoi later became an Eternal Girl, and became a LRIG named Piruluk. Unfortunately, Remember, in Kiyoi's body, cuts off Ayumi's life support and, in a way, saves her from her condition. Piruluk is devastated and vows revenge on Remember. As Piruluk continued to battle amongst other Selectors, including Akira Aoi, Ayumi's death kept haunting her, which only takes a turn for the worse after she meets Amika Hashimoto, a girl who resembles Ayumi. After Kiyoi returns to her human body, it is shown that she and Amika visited her grave. Kiyoi gave her a flipped LRIG WIXOSS card whilst Amika put a handkerchief below it. Relationships Kiyoi Mizushima Ayumi liked Kiyoi and wanted to befriend her due to their shared interest in WIXOSS. She succeeded in making Kiyoi drop the honorifics, although not quite in the way that she had intended. She was in a coma after saving Kiyoi from a truck, but died after Remember (in Kiyoi's body) switched off her life support. Trivia *Ayumi is a huge fan of WIXOSS Novel. *She claims to be the strongest WIXOSS player in her class. *Ayumi's deck are Red/Blue, with Weapon and Water Beast SIGNI. *The reason Kiyoi cut her hair short was that Ayumi said she would look even cuter with short hair. *Kiyoi and Ayumi's relationship bears a resemblance to Mari and Akko from Girl Friends. *In Episode 05: bring misfortune, Piruluk is shown to have a new Selector who looked like her, but she's actually Amika Hashimoto. Gallery WIXOSS Novel Second Volume.png|Kiyoi and Sakaguchi 1st conversation, and 2nd Wixoss Novelization Ayumi Smile.png Ayumi 1.png Sakaguchi smiling.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non Selector Category:Human